Darkness in the Day
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: Dean and Sam hunt a demon named Luc who injuries Dean and leaves him blind. Find out what happens after Dean's world is turned upside down. Takes place during mid-season three.
1. Part 1

**Location: Boston, Massachusetts**

Amber Haven was walking home to her apartment after a late night at J.J.'s Bar when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. The twenty-four year old woman became nervous. She had decided to walk home instead of catching a ride with her boyfriend Charlie but now she wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. After all she'd just moved into a trashy apartment building in a Boston alley and she didn't know any of her neighbors.

Amber picked up her pace, hoping it was only a homeless person when she spotted someone hiding behind a few trash cans.

He wasn't. Just as she reached her apartment building a huge, strong Latino man grabbed her and covered her month. Amber tried to scream but it was muffled by his big right hand.

The man grinned and whispered, "Don't scream, I'm just going to take you with me so we can have some fun."

Amber's brown eyes widened with fear and she struggled to free herself of his tight grip.

Suddenly, a shot rang out merely missing the man who was holding her. He let her go and Amber fell. She saw two tall and handsome young men standing a few yards away as she hit the ground.

"You again," the man who'd tried to kidnap her hissed, showing his coal black eyes to the guys who were trying to save her.

The shorter of the two men shot at him again and the Latino man took off running further down the alley. The shorter man chased Amber's attacker holding a colt revolver in his hands while the second man- the younger, taller one, jogged up to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Amber nodded.

"Call 911," he told her then took off, following the other two men deeper into the alley.

Amber did as ordered. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed 911 as she stood up on her now shaky legs.

* * *

Dean Winchester followed the man into the alley until he suddenly disappeared. He hated that. How demons could just teleport away right before his eyes. But it was nothing knew to him. Many of the supernatural creatures he and his brother hunted had that ability. Dean listened for the thing with the Colt at ready in his hands. The gun was one of only two weapons in the world that could kill a demon and it was the greatest asset Dean and his brother Sam had.

Dean heard the sound of shoes on pavement and turned to see Sam running up to him.

"Is he gone?" Sam questioned as he stopped in his tracks, a couple of yards away from him.

Dean shrugged, "He disappeared."

Right after he said that Sam's eyes widened. "Behind you Dean!"

Dean whipped his body around to see the demon's grinning face before him. The demon swung his head towards the right side of the alley and used his powers to throw Dean against the wall. Dean lost grip of the Colt and it fell to the ground as he was thrown. The back of Dean's head hit hard against the brick and he blacked out.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam shouted as his brother fell to the pavement. He ran and picked up the Colt but wasn't able to fire it before the demon disappeared from sight once again.

Sam took a second to take a deep breath before turning to look down at his brother who had fallen to the ground on his side. Sam took a few steps closer to Dean and kneeled next to him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled with worry as he shook his brother's shoulder. "Dean!"

Dean groaned, and Sam sighed in relief.

"Quit yelling Sammy; you're giving me a headache," Dean groaned with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry Dean," grinned Sam.

* * *

"Did you kill that damn demon?" Dean inquired a few seconds later as he opened his eyes. It didn't help because he still couldn't see anything. The alley was too dark.

Sam shook his head. "He got away before I could."

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. "He's a freakin escape artist."

He stood up quickly and regretted it because as he did dizziness and nausea hit him like his head had hit into the brick wall. Hard and fast.

Dean swayed and he felt Sam grab his arm to steady him. He was able to manage to keep down his dinner but just barely.

"I'm fine, Sam," Dean told his little brother.

"No you're not," Sam argued.

Dean sighed. Knowing he couldn't make Sam lose his concern, Dean changed the subject. "Where's The Colt?"

"I have it," said Sam.

"How'd you find it without your flashlight?" Dean asked his brother.

"And when did it get so dark out? It wasn't this dark a while ago, was it?"

Sam starred down at the flashlight in his hand which was on and pointing down at the ground next to Dean.

If he couldn't see that…. Sam gulped, something was wrong.

"You hit your head pretty hard, why don't we go to the hospital to see if one of the doctors can give you something for the pain?"

Dean hesitated. He hated going to the hospital. But he had to admit he wouldn't mind some painkillers for the pounding headache he had.

"Okay," Dean agreed.

Dean walked to his black 1967 Impala, with Sam on his right guiding him in the dark by pulling on his leather jacket's sleeve. Once again he wondered how Sam could see in the darkness and he couldn't. It only was when Sam started the Impala and drove him to the hospital that the truth hit Dean. Something was wrong with his eyes.

* * *

"Dean, it's only supposed to be temporary," Sam repeated what the doctor they'd seen had told them earlier as they walked into their hotel room a couple hours later.

"Yeah, Sam supposed to be," Dean growled as he threw his leather jacket towards his bed, missing by a foot or so. "What if he's wrong Sam? What if I stay blind?"

"That's not going to happen," Sam reassured his brother as he picked up Dean's jacket from the floor.

"But what if? Huh?" Dean asked Sam. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sam was silent. He didn't know the answer to that.

Dean kicked off his boots and made his way around Sam careful to not bump into him.

"Where are you going Dean?" Sam sighed.

"To take a shower," answered Dean sharply.

Sam watched his brother make his way into the bathroom and close the door behind him.

Afterwards, Sam sat on his bed and put his head in his hands for a moment before looking back at the bathroom door. Sam didn't know what he was going to do about Dean's situation. He felt utterly helpless.

* * *

In the bathroom Dean managed to pull off his clothes, get in the shower without stumbling, and turn the knob left for hot water. As the steamy water poured down over him Dean leaned his head against the shower wall. He closed his eyes for a moment and wondered how he was supposed to live blind, temporary or not. As a hunter Dean knew you needed all your senses to stay alive and to keep others safe. Sight was the most important sense to have as a hunter. Without it, Dean knew, he would be vulnerable and Sam would have no back-up. Dean had never felt more helpless in his life, even when he'd made the deal to save Sam several months ago.

Even though he was going to die in May Dean didn't want to live his last few months blind and helpless.

* * *

Dean was glad when he was able to lie down in bed. He was exhausted. But Dean just couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed and constantly kept wondering what time it was. It agitated Dean to know that the alarm clock was right next to his bed but he couldn't read it.

Desperate to get some shut eye before morning, Dean decided to try to clear his mind and listened quietly to the sounds around him. He could hear Sam's breathing and whooshes as cars and trucks passed by the hotel on the main road. Dean wondered when Sam would have to wake him. He had a concussion and Sam had been told by the doctor to wake Dean every two hours to make sure he didn't slip into an coma just for the night. Finally, Dean drifted off but unfortunately a few minutes later, Sam's alarm went off and Sam shook him awake.

Dean was officially discouraged as Sam began asking him the simple questions the doctor had told him to ask.

_Let me go into an coma_, Dean thought. _Anything for some shut eye._

* * *

"Dean!" Sam's yell came from across the room.

"Sammy, I'm coming!" Dean said as he rushed towards his younger brother's voice with his hands out in front of him, feeling his way.

Dean heard Sam scream out in pain and he bumped into a wall.

"Damn it!" Dean growled as he made his way around.

Dean continued to make his way towards the sound of Sam's screams but it suddenly stopped.

"Sam!" shouted Dean.

There was no reply.

"Sam!" Dean repeated.

Again nothing and Dean panicked.

He felt around the room only to discover nothing but what felt like and probably was- blood on the hotel room door.

Dean was horrified.

"Sam!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Suddenly, Dean awoke and sat straight up in bed, jolted out of sleep by his nightmare.

He took a few seconds to take in a few breaths, then got out of bed to wake Sam. When Dean felt Sam's bed though he realized that it was empty.

"Sam, where are you?" Dean called out.

There was no reply. This worried Dean, so he felt for the door. There was nothing on it. Dean let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding because of his fear.

_He probably went to get something at the store near by_, Dean thought as he reached for his bag that was lying beside his bed. He lifted it up onto the bed, wincing as he did so. He was still sore from the night before and stiff as well. Dean grabbed some clothes and brought them into the bathroom to change hoping that the shirt and jeans he'd chosen matched.

After he'd dressed Dean managed to find his tooth brush and toothpaste in his bag and brushed his teeth.

When he was all finished Dean put his bag back where it had been and sat at the table in the back of the hotel room.

There he waited for Sam, the Colt in his hand, just in case anything besides Sam walked through the door.

* * *

When Sam entered the hotel room with two coffee cups in his hand he noticed right away that Dean was starring in his direction with the Colt in his hand, at ready.

For a moment all Sam did was just stand at the door recovering from the shock he felt every time he saw his brother's blank stare. It felt so weird for Sam to know that Dean couldn't see that it was him that had entered. It pained him.

"It's just me Dean," Sam told his brother after a few seconds. "I went out for coffee."

Dean put the gun on the table at the sound of his voice and his stiff body relaxed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily.

"You were asleep; I didn't want to wake you," replied Sam as he walked over to Dean.

He gave him his coffee and Dean took a quick sip from it before saying, "Next time tell me where you're going."

"Okay, sorry," Sam apologized as he sat down at the table too.

They were silent for a moment until Dean spoke up again in his firm, demanding voice. "Sam, promise me you won't go after that demon alone."

Sam sighed, "What I am supposed to do Dean? I just can't let him keep killing people."

Just as he finished Sam's cell phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Sam answered it.

"Sam, why isn't your brother answering his damn phone?" asked a gruff voice on the other end.

Sam recognized the voice as Bobby Singer's, a hunter whom he and Dean had known most of their lives. They were good friends with him and he sometimes joined them on hunts.

"Hi Bobby, his phone's probably not on," Sam replied.

"That's Bobby?" Dean stood up from his seat and pointed a finger at him, "Sam, whatever you do, don't you dare tell him I'm blind."

Sam cupped his phone with his hand. "Dean, I have to. He could help me finish hunting the demon down."

"Sam, no," Dean argued.

"I'm telling him," Sam told Dean.

"Sam I swear if you tell, I'll freakin kick your ass!"

Sam rolled his eyes and put his cell to his ear again.

"Sam are you still there?" Bobby questioned with irritation.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Sam.

"I called to know how the hunt went last night," Bobby explained.

Bobby's voice must have been loud enough for Dean to here his words because he glared in Sam's direction afterwards.

"We didn't get the demon but we will," Sam told Bobby.

"Why? Did something happen last night?" inquired Bobby.

_Yeah. A lot_, thought Sam.

"We saved the girl he was going to kill but he managed to escape; that's all," Sam said, glad to at least be able say the half-truth.

He hated having to lie. Especially to Bobby.

"Well, if you need my help call," Bobby ordered Sam.

"I will," promised Sam.

Bobby hung up on his end and Sam shut his phone too.

"Thanks Sam," said Dean.

"Whatever, what are we supposed to do now, Dean?" asked Sam.

At that Dean shrugged and Sam shook his head with disbelief.

* * *

For the rest of the day Sam went over the information about the demon and planned out his next move on him despite Dean not wanting him to. He understood Dean didn't want him getting hurt but he had to get the demon before he killed more people.

Just after four o'clock in the afternoon there was a knock on the hotel door. Dean was asleep in his bed and Sam had been watching TV at that time. Sam turned the TV off and answered the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see a silvery haired, bearded man with a trucker's cap on his head standing in front of him.

"Hey Bobby, we didn't expect you'd come," said Sam trying to act as normal as possible.

Not that it would help. The cat was about to be let out of the bag no matter if Dean wanted it to or not.

"I just finished that hunt in New York and figured I'd dropped by to help," Bobby explained.

Sam knew better. Bobby had figured out that he'd been hiding something on the phone and had come to force him tell him the truth.

Bobby looked past Sam and asked, "What's Dean still doing in bed?"

Before Sam could say anything, Bobby squeezed by him and walked over to Dean. He gave Dean's shoulder a good shake and Dean woke up.

"What, what, Sam?" shouted Dean as he quickly sat straight up in bed.

"It's me," Bobby said after backing up a bit from Dean.

Sam could tell he was confused by Dean's reaction.

Dean growled, "Sam…"

"I didn't call him, I swear," Sam said, raising his hands up in the air even though Dean couldn't see them.

Bobby immediately noticed Dean's unfocused stare and turned to Sam.

There was anger in his eyes.

"Sam, you're going to tell me what the hell happened last night whether or not you don't want me to know."

"When we ran into the demon he threw Dean and Dean's head hit against a brick wall," Sam paused, "He's temporally blind."


	2. Part 2

Bobby craned his neck to take another glance at Dean who wasn't looking very happy.

When he turned to look at Sam again his face had softened. "You should of told me Sam."

"Dean didn't want you to know," Sam said truthfully.

Bobby turned to Dean angry. "Why the hell didn't you want me to know boy? When things like this happen, tell me Dean. Promise me you will."

Dean lowered his head without saying anything.

"Dean…" Bobby paused, waiting for a reply.

"Okay, I will," Dean promised.

Bobby gave a satisfied nod then turned to Sam. "So we going to go after that demon or what? What's the plan?"

"The demon has been going after some girls who go to a local bar. We could check if he's there again tonight," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Bobby nodded.

* * *

Sam and Bobby went to the bar when it opened at seven leaving Dean alone in the hotel room with the Colt. Sam prayed the demon wouldn't find the hotel room. Dean wouldn't be able to fight a demon without his sight even though he had the gun.

* * *

Dean was bored out of his mind alone at the hotel. He'd been bored before but never like this. He turned on the TV but it didn't help much because he couldn't figure out what was happening just by what the people were saying. Dean shut it back off after only a few minutes and tried to sleep but he wasn't tired. He finally settled on listening to some classic rock on the radio clock. This helped pass some of the time and calmed him.

Later, Dean ate a bag of chips. When he was finishing up the bag he heard Sam's and Bobby's voices from outside and Sam entered. Dean was relieved. Another minute alone would have driven him crazy.

"So did you get him?" Dean questioned.

"No, he wasn't there," answered Sam.

"What are you going to do then?" inquired Dean.

Sam said, "Bobby and I want to summon him tomorrow at an old abandoned apartment complex just down the road."

"You sure about that? He's tricky, and summoning any demon is dangerous," Dean warned Sam, concern in his voice.

"It's the only way Bobby thinks we'll be able to catch him," Sam said.

Dean sighed, "Well, he knows what he's doing. Just be careful."

"We will." Sam promised.

* * *

The next day after Dean and Sam had showered, Sam met with Bobby in the front of the hotel. They climbed into the Impala and Sam drove to the apartment building. On their way they made a plan. They'd set up a Devil's Trap and summon the demon whose name they had discovered was Luc. They were going to try to trick him into going into the trap.

Hopefully, all would go as planned.

* * *

After the Devil's Trap was drawn Sam and Bobby covered it with a old rug that was lying in the main entrance of the apartment building. They set up candles next to the rug about a yard away, and lit them. Once everything was ready Sam pulled out a journal from the bag he'd brought with him. It had been John Winchester's, his father's, before he had died. John had been a hunter too and had raised Sam and Dean to be hunters.

John's journal was filled with information on the things they hunted and had some summoning rituals in it as well. Ever since John's death, by the hands of a demon called Yellow Eyes, the journal had been one of the most valuable and one of the only things he and Dean owned. It was also one of the only things he and Dean had left of their father.

Sam opened the journal to a page nearly half-way into it and passed it to Bobby. Bobby began reading the summoning ritual written on it and Sam pulled out the Colt from his jacket pocket. Dean had refused to let him leave the hotel without it and at the moment Sam was glad.

When Bobby finished the ritual a wind picked up inside the building blowing out the candles. Sam glanced at Bobby and prepared for Luc to appear.

"You know, summoning a demon is a foolish thing to do, right?" Luc appeared far out of reach. "How's your brother, Sam?" he smirked.

"You son of a bitch," Sam growled in return.

"Now, come on, that's not nice," Luc grinned, beginning to step closer. "I was just asking; can't a demon be curious?"

Sam took a step forward, his temper flaring, but Bobby grabbed his arm before he took anymore. "Stop Sam."

Sam sighed and Bobby backed up. Sam did so as well and they didn't stop until their backs were against the front door.

Luc reached the rug and paused. He bent down and threw it up and off the Devil's Trap it covered.

The demon gritted his teeth with irritation as he stood back up. "How stupid do you think I am hunters? I'm not some fresh demon, I've been around a long, long time. Before Columbus was even born. I don't fall for tricks like that."

Luc made his way around the trap and pushed Sam and Bobby into a corner. Sam fired the Colt but the demon froze the bullet in mid-air and it fell to the floor inches away from him.

Luc's eyes turned black as he used his power of telekinesis to throw Sam. Sam fell to the floor and moaned. Soon Bobby joined him after the demon used his powers on him too.

"You two don't know how much trouble you're in," smirked Luc. "Well, maybe you do, but I'm sure Dean won't."

"Leave him alone," Sam said, now angry at himself for agreeing to bring the Colt with him. What had he been thinking? He'd taken the only weapon that could give Dean a fighting chance from him.

Luc grinned, "Oh, I won't go after him but my friend will."

A blonde-haired man about the same size as Luc appeared next to him suddenly as if on cue.

"Zeke, go kill the hunter," Luc ordered the second demon.

Zeke gave a nod and disappeared.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, about to kill you," Luc said.

He moved towards Sam and Sam jumped up onto his feet. He grabbed the Colt off the floor and shot Luc in the center of his chest.

Luc fell to his knees, surprise in his eyes, and then nothing. He was dead. Sam took a few heavy breaths then turned to Bobby who was back on his feet as well.

"Let's hurry," Bobby told Sam.

Sam nodded and they raced out of the building to the Impala.

Once in it Sam sped off to the motel praying Dean would be still alive when he and Bobby arrived.

* * *

Dean was sitting on his bed when someone opened the hotel door.

"Sam?" Dean asked softly.

There was no reply only the scuffing of boots. Dean became fearful, knowing that only an intruder wouldn't answer.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"A friend of Luc," said an unfamiliar voice.

_Demon_, thought Dean as he stood up quickly. _Great._

Just as Dean was up he was thrown against the closest wall in the room. He groaned from the impact.

"I'm getting tired of hitting walls bitch," Dean spat at the demon.

"Huh, even blind you're still a smart ass," noted Zeke. "You never change, do you?"

Dean tried to move but couldn't.

"I'm going to kill you," Dean stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Zeke told Dean. "I'm not the one pinned to the wall."

Dean sensed the demon was close and once again struggled to move but it was useless. The demon was too powerful.

"I'll see you in hell Dean," said Zeke.

Dean grunted. "That why you came over? To give me a heads up? Thanks buddy."

Zeke did not say anything else. Instead he began pushing Dean's body into the wall. The wall began to crack and crunch and Dean grimaced.

He fought the force that was pushing him into the wall but it did no good. His back filled with pain, overwhelming pain, and Dean couldn't do a damn thing about it.

* * *

Sam swerved the Impala into the hotel parking lot and shifted it roughly into park. He and Bobby jumped out of the vehicle and raced into the hotel as fast as they could, Sam leading the way. He climbed the stairs with ease and rushed into the hotel room Colt aimed and ready.

Right away he spotted Zeke forcing Dean into the wall and he shouted, "Leave him alone!"

Zeke turned to face Sam and Dean dropped to the floor moaning.

"Hi, Sam," grinned the demon.

Sam shot at Zeke but he disappeared then reappeared after the bullet passed and was lodged into the back wall.

Zeke cocked his head towards the right wall of the motel and Sam went flying. He hit into it and crumpled to the ground. Zeke then turned to face Bobby and pinned him to the same wall that the door was on.

He glanced at Dean who was still lying on the floor then walked up to Sam.

"How nice of you to join us," Zeke said sarcastically as Sam tried to stand.

Zeke kicked him in the ribs and Sam fell back onto his side. He grimaced, holding his ribs with one hand. Zeke then grabbed Sam by the chin and lifted him to a stand. Sam groaned as Luc tightened his grip.

"Leave him be," Bobby growled.

"I don't think so," Zeke said.

Suddenly Dean mustered up all his strength, got up off the floor, and charged Zeke, knocking him to the ground. Sam collapsed back to the floor as well.

The demon released his invisible grip on Bobby and Bobby grabbed the Colt.

When he picked it up and turned Dean and Zeke were busy throwing punches at each other.

"Dean duck!" Bobby yelled.

Dean dropped to the floor and Bobby shot at Zeke's head. The bullet hit the demon square in the forehead and he fell to the floor on top of Sam's legs.

Sam pulled himself out from under him and stood slowly, panting.

"You boys okay?" inquired Bobby.

Dean picked himself up off the floor. "Sam?"

"I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"We'd better get out of here," Bobby told them.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Before someone comes to see what the hell is going on up here."

* * *

For the next five days Dean and Sam stayed at Bobby's unsure of what else they could do. Dean couldn't hunt and Sam didn't want to leave him behind. Dean wouldn't let him anyways.

One morning a week after the hunt, Dean was sleeping on Bobby's couch when a truck blew its horn out on the highway in front of Bobby's place. Dean stirred and covered his eyes with his right hand at the brightness of the sunlight coming through the window in the living room.

Dean froze with shock. _I can see sunlight_, he thought.

Dean sat up on the couch and looked around the room. He could see the old gray chair in the corner and the floor. He saw the dusty bookshelves, Bobby's desk, and his blankets that covered him. He could finally see again just as before. It took Dean everything not to whoop with glee. He quickly jumped up off the couch and went to dress in the bathroom then headed into Bobby's kitchen where Sam and Bobby were eating breakfast.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said forlornly.

"Sam, I can see!" Dean exclaimed.

"Really?" Sam brightened, surprise sprung upon his face.

Dean starred right at him to prove it. "Really. And I've never been more glad to see your ugly face."

Sam laughed, "Thanks a lot, jerk."

"You're welcome, bitch," Dean grinned.

Bobby shook his head.

Dean turned to face Bobby. "Got any hunts we could go on?"

Bobby smiled, "I do actually. A missing person, matter of fact."

"Where?" Dean inquired.

"In Virginia," Bobby replied. "It could be a possible ghost hunt."

Dean gave a nod and craned his neck to look at Sam. "We'd better hit the road."

In ten minutes flat Dean and Sam had their things packed up in the Impala's trunk and had said their good-byes to Bobby.

They lowered themselves into the Impala, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger. Dean started the Impala's engine and it roared to life. He gave a small smile. AC DC's Back in Black played in the cassette player as Dean drove onto the road. He lifted the volume and sighed happily.

The volume of the music was too loud but Sam didn't have it in him to complain about it. He was too glad that his brother could see again. Sam had never been more anxious to head off on another hunt and he knew Dean had never been more happy either.


End file.
